Genus and species: Petunia hybrida.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kakegawa S60xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kakegawa S60xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Kakegawa S60xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made in 1997 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent originated from a cross made in 1994 between an F4 multiflora selection from the variety xe2x80x98Dream Whitexe2x80x99 and a dwarf multiflora pink breeding line. From several F1 plants produced, three were selected for intercrossing. In 1995 the mass produced F2 seed was sown and several dwarf multiflora white lines were selected for intercrossing to produce F3 seed. Selection and intercrossing continued until the F5 generation was produced, which was designated line 4-96b-1a-1 (not patented). The male parent originated from a cross made in 1994 between a dwarf multiflora white breeding line and a white flowered, creeping habit breeding line named 4UK-1 (not patented). Three F1 plants were selected and intercrossed to produce F3 seed. Selection and intercrossing continued until the F5 generation was produced, which was designated line 4-197G-1a-14 (not patented).
Two hundred F1 plants were transplanted to the field in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1998. Five lines were selected for further evaluation and vegetatively propagated. The five lines were propagated again in 1999 and evaluated for fixed characteristics and ease of propagation. Final selection of one line was made in Salinas, Calif. during the summer of 1999. The line was established as xe2x80x98Kakegawa S60xe2x80x99, and determined to have its characteristics firmly fixed.
xe2x80x98Kakegawa S60xe2x80x99 has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics after two years and four cycles of vegetative propagation and this novelty is firmly fixed. The variety has demonstrated stability during this time and has no inherent variation or off-types.